


are you happy?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek is happy...sterek drabble - 12/24 - words of the day: cup, deliver, hope





	are you happy?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Sitting in stunned silence, Derek and Stiles let the words the doctor just delivered wash over them, as the man leaves the office.

“I always hoped, I just didn’t think-“ Stiles is cut off when Derek cups his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

Leaning into the touch, Stiles can see tears well in Derek’s eyes and can’t help but smile at the look of pure joy on his mates face. “Stiles…”

“I know, Der. I know… are you happy?”

Derek stands, pulling Stiles into his arms. “Baby you’re pregnant… you’re having a baby, our  _ baby _ … I’m so far  _ beyond _ happy!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
